Time to go see Grandma
by Quiet Ryter
Summary: After overhearing their mother, and decided to run away to give their mother a vacation from them. When the girls departure is notice, an omega mother teams with an alpha detective to get the girls back. Past mpreg, alpha and omega, don't like mpreg, then don't read it please. Also characters crossover from a different show, but who?


Time to see Grandma

Quiet Ryter: I don't own anything and if I did, then I forgot what I owned.

Summary: After overhearing their mother, and decided to run away to give their mother a vacation from them. When the girls departure is notice, an omega mother teams with an alpha detective to get the girls back. Past mpreg, alpha and omega, don't like mpreg, then don't read it please. Also characters crossover from a different show, but who?

Quiet Ryter finished cleaning the house, when she realized that her Narrator needs a story to read, but the problem is, is that she doesn't have one for her narrator to read and her readers are getting anxious to read a new story. While trying to think of a new idea, an email came with the answer to her problem:

Quiet Ryter, I have a story to tell you, can I bring the story?

-Name Withheld

Quiet Ryter replies:

Yes, please, my narrator is going to be here as well, I can't wait to hear about this amazing story of yours.

After sending her answer, she pulls out her laptop and recorder, when not Name Withheld or her Narrator, but her faithful companion and great friend, Nathan Dean. Nate enters the house and sneaks over to the table, while Quiet Ryter was typing her reply.

Nate looks: Still stumped and answering someone's question?

Quiet Ryter shakes her head: Nope, someone is going to tell a story for my Narrator to read.

Nate jumps up and smiles: Nice, is it going to be about a murder, or no better an adventure? Why is the person signed as Name Withheld?

Quiet Ryter shrugs: I guess there must be reason and I don't know what the story is going to be about, I'll ask why later on, so I hope Name Withheld and my Narrator come soon, because Dimitri is going to wake up from his nap soon and he doesn't like it when he wakes up alone and wants to have someone to play with.

Nate gets up: I'll do it, that's why I'm here to be your manny, now manny, away.

Quiet Ryter has a small chuckle as she watches Nate go up to Dimitri's room. After he leaves, the door opens and in comes Name Withheld and her Narrator.

Quiet Ryter says: Hello, you must be Name Withheld, I'm Quiet Ryter and I've see you already meet my Narrator.

Name Withheld nods: It's nice to meet you, and if you're wondering why I'm calling myself Name Withheld, it's because, once the story is over, I will reveal who I am.

Quiet Ryter nods: Cool, so would you mind if I record this, so that when I put the transcript in the computer, I have a reference to look at, in case I forget anything.

Name Withheld nods: Okay, so basically this is a story about two alpha daughters being raised by their omega mother and after overhearing something, the girls decided to go on an adventure, so that their mother can have a vacation from them.

Quiet Ryter thinks: Cool, so this is a pretty cool story, this reminds me of a movie from my child hood.

Name Withheld: Yep, but there are a few differences and also you know what an alpha is right Quiet?

Quiet Ryter nods: Okay, so are we ready to start the story.

Narrator starts: It started when a horse drawn carriage went berserk and as it heads for the cliff it-.

Quiet Ryter interrupts: That is much too close to the end, let's start at the beginning please.

Name Withheld nods: I agree, try at the beginning, please.

Narrator glares at the two of them: Okay fine, well then, may I see story you have to start this transcript please?

Name Withheld hands it over and at the same time, Quiet Ryter has the tape recorded ready.

[Transcript Start]

Narrator clears her throat: It started in New York City, on a cold day that had a little bit of snow on the ground. A paper boy gave people their papers, got an apple as a treat, but that's not where our story starts. Nope, it starts in an apartment with a single omega parent (the mother) and his two alpha daughters that make this Christmas unforgettable…

Chapter 1 A Typical Morning

At the apartment 214 two young twin girls sneak quietly in their mother's room, one with dark brown hair, while her sister has red hair. The girl with red hair, her name is Alexis Rebecca Marie Castle, while her twin sister's name is Aeryn Chloe Maxie Drew, and their mother's name is Richard Castle. (Narrator sighs)

Anyway after sneaking in, Alexis opens the curtains to let the sunlight shine in the room, showing their mother is still asleep. Then the two girls jump and bounce on the bed.

While bouncing the two chant over and over," Wake up mommy."

Castle groans," Girls, come on, let mommy keep sleeping, okay."

Alexis answers," Okay, go back to sleep."

Castle sighs," Good, now go away."

Castle then rolls on his side and buries his head underneath his pillow to hide from the light and go back to sleep, almost.

Aeryn lifts the pillow," Are you asleep yet?"

Castle mumbles," Yes, I'm trying to get back to sleep. Now go away and let mommy sleep just until the alarm goes off."

As if on que the alarm goes off.

Alexis grabs a pillow and starts swinging the pillow at Castle, Aeryn grabs the pillow that Castle was hiding under and joins Alexis in trying to wake up their mother.

Alexis yells," Get up."

Castle groans," No mommy doesn't want to work, I just want to go back to sleep."

He then pushes both girls on the bed, tickling them both, causing giggles to come from them.

Alexis laughs," Yes you do, what about breakfast? You have to go to work."

Castle smiles," But mommy doesn't want to go to work girls."

Aeryn says," Yes and we are hungry mommy, food please."

Castle sighs," Okay, well get your showers done and after I do your both your hairs, I will make your breakfast."

Narrator sighs: I wish I could say they took their showers, dressed, and were ready to eat breakfast like good little girls, but I would be lying.

Quiet Ryter asks: What really happen then?

Name Withheld: After the shower or what is called, the get in and later get out shower game, there came the clothes debate.

Castle steps out of the shower, robe on and after changing into his clothes, he stares at the mirror, while staring at the mirror he hears the girls yelling,' it's mine.' Against anything or thought at waiting for the girls to settle the problem themselves, he enters their room to see Alexis and Aeryn each had one foot in the blue pants and are trying to get the other to get their foot out by stomping on it.

Alexis yells stomping on Aeryn's foot," Give it up Aeryn, I had it first and it was on my bed."

Aeryn does the same thing," No way, I want it."

Castle has had it," Okay, that's it, who started this, you or you?"

They point to the other," She did it."

The fighting continues and it seems there is no ending to their battle, which is not a surprise, because if the girls are not fighting over what to wear or if one had something the other one wanted.

Castle asks," Whose pants are those?"

They point to themselves." Mine."

Castle remembers now, the blue pants goes to Alexis, who is wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, while Aeryn gets the purple skirt that has a white long sleeved shirt.

Castle answers," I remember now, Aeryn you're wearing the purple skirt, here it's laying on the…ground, why is it laying on the ground?"

Aeryn shrugs as she picks it up and puts it on, then walks to the bathroom with Alexis following behind her. Castle sighs and follows the girls to the bathroom, there the three begin to brush their teeth, going from up to down, side to side. After that came hair doing, now Alexis made it easier for Castle to clip her hair, but when it was Aeryn's turn to get her hair done, the two began fight over the hair brush.

Alexis pulls," Give it to me Aeryn."

Aeryn states as she pulls," You already had a turn, so just give it back Alexis."

Hair brushing is done, now it's time to get the hair spray on their hair. Castle only uses a little, because the girls are still young, but knows one or two sprays are not going to hurt the girls. After spraying the girls each with one spray.

Alexis says," I want one more mommy."

Castle sprays one more on Alexis's head.

Aeryn adds in," Don't forget about me mommy, I want one more spray."

Castle laughs as he sprays Aeryn's hair one more time. Castle was still sitting on the toilet seat, when the girls hid the cans of hair sprays behind their back.

Alexis says," Yeah, we have a surprise for you mommy, cover your eyes."

Aeryn states," Yeah, we have a surprise for mommy, please do cover your eyes."

Castle complies, with smirks exchanged between the two girls as the girls pick a side as they both start spraying Castle's hair.

Castle realizes," Ladies I'm not a girl, come on, okay, that's enough."

He then removes his hands and grabs the hair spray cans out of the girls' hands. Once confiscated, the girls leave the restroom, one has a braid while the other has a clip in her hair. He sighs on how he falls for that every time, but he always does find that somewhat amusing. He looks in the mirror, he does look handsome, then leaves to make breakfast.

Narrator interrupts: Thanks for interrupting me Name Withheld, maybe I should leave to read it. I quit.

Narrator stomps to the door slamming it, she lucky that Dimitri is probably already awake and is not crying. Quiet Ryter sighs as she lays her forehead on her open palms.

Quiet Ryter asks: Why is it my Narrator so sensitive? Really or maybe I should ask, why is my Narrator so dramatic? One of these days I will fire my freaking dramatic narrator. Okay let's take a break and I will cut this out. I should add sensitive as well.

Name Withheld stops Quiet Ryter: No that makes it more interesting to read. Keep it. But who will read the rest of this transcript story.

Quiet Ryter: You can and knowing my Narrator, I am currently thinking out loud, my Narrator, correction, my sensitive yet dramatic narrator will be back and hopefully with something to eat.

Name Withheld thinks: Okay, I will get back to it. Let's see the girls are waiting as Castle is mixing their oatmeal and…

Castle sees the oatmeal is done and after turning off the stove, grabs an oven mitt, holds the pot and sees the girls had put candy in the bowls he had placed in front of them.

Castle takes the candy out," Girls no candy for breakfast, okay so not healthy for the two of you. Here what I made. Oatmeal, it's good for the two of you"

Castle then goes to the counter to get juice for the girls to have something to drink.

Aeryn takes a tentative bite," Yuck."

Aeryn takes her bowl and dumped her oatmeal using her spoon, ignoring Alexis's taunts that she'll be sorry. After doing that, Aeryn can see in her sister's eyes that she is going to dump it back in her bowl. She uses both hands to block Alexis as she begins to start dumping.

Alexis continues to dump," See, I told you Aeryn you would be sorry, and I was right, you'll be sorry Aeryn."

Aeryn's hand burns," Mommy it's too hot, mommy!"

Hearing this Castle grabs a rag, turns around and starts to wipe the oatmeal from Aeryn's left hand, which is causing Aeryn to have a burn on her hand, so first things first, clean, then treat burn.

Castle scolds," Alexis that's enough, honey that oatmeal was still really hot when you poured it on your sister's hand that makes a mess. Why did you pour it on your sister?"

Alexis shrugs as Castle is finished wiping the oatmeal mess from Aeryn's hand and goes to get the first aid kit from the cabinet in the bathroom. He sighs, the girls always shrugs as answer. He then goes to treat her hand by putting some cream on her hand to ease the burn. The cream will lessen the burn as wraps the burn in a gauze and with a little bit of tape. While Castle treats the injury, Alexis takes a spoonful of oatmeal that is now cool to Aeryn, who eats it and makes a face. Alexis then takes a bite, then pushes the bowl. Finished, Castle seals the injury with a kiss and watches as Alexis gets up with Aeryn following her sister to the living room.

Castle sighs, 'This never ends.'

Castle takes the bowls and dumps the oatmeal in a bowl to save it for another day, and after doing that, he hears what sounds like a couple of boxes being shaken. He then realizes that the two girls found the presents he hide to keep them from trying to open the gifts too early. Then he goes in the living room and sure enough, he was right.

Castle stands them up," No ladies, these gifts are not to be opened until Christmas Day, up, up, let's get you both ready for school."

After brushing their teeth, he grabs their bags and lunches and meets them near the front door. Castle has them put on their clothes, he then puts Aeryn's purple flowered headband on, while getting Alexis's headband on, she yanks Aeryn's headband from her head.

Castle sighs," Alexis will leave your sister's headband alone now."

Alexis whines," I want this one mommy."

Aeryn takes her headband back," It was on my head you thief, so there."

Castle reasons," Ladies I will assure you both that these headbands are exactly the same."

Alexis whines more," But mommy, she always gets the good headband or hat."

Aeryn brags," That's because I'm a good girl Alexis."

Castle says in a warning tone," Girls don't start this game again."

Aeryn apologizes first," I'm really sorry mommy, I love you."

Alexis apologizes," I'm sorry, mommy I love you bigger."

Aeryn argues," No way."

Alexis counters," Yes way and I win this game, this time."

Castle intervenes," I love both of you the same, as you both love me the same, lets the discussion, because I maybe a few minutes from being late for work, but you two are not yet late for kindergarten, so let's go and I'm officially ending this game of who loves me bigger."

After getting Aeryn's headband back on, and their lunches, Alexis likes peanut butter and jelly with milk and an apple. While his sister Aeryn has peanut butter and marshmallow fluff with milk and a banana. Castle would rather give the girls a lunch made at home, then a very questionable lunch that is made from the cafeteria. That and the girls are very picky eaters. While he gets his coat, locks the door as the girls start to run down the hall.

Aeryn declares," I get the front seat with mommy."

Alexis disagrees," No way I am."

Castle races after them," Your both in the back girls."

Once the girls are dropped off, Castle heads over to work at the mini market called Stop and Grab, where he works to make a bit of money until his first book gets published.

[Transcript Pause]

Name Withheld sighs: Okay, the first part of this story done and Quiet Ryter, when is your Narrator coming back? I mean, we just got the first part done, and come on, it's a little ridiculous to get mad at me, just because I jump in to read the rest of the story. Why is she like this?

Quiet Ryter thinks: Don't worry my Narrator will be back and with lunch I hope. I'm surprised on how long we worked on the first chapter. Anyway I don't know that much about her and well, don't worry, she'll get over it. Anyway, review, read and with a positive review, bad ones are tossed into the fireplace. Did I forget to mention anything else in it Name Withheld?

Name Withheld adds: Yes, who will babysit the girls and who will be mention in the next chapter, but also what's my name and try and guess the Narrator's name?

Quiet Ryter sighs: Why guess my Narrator's name? Oh well, I guess that's okay.

Be Right Back.


End file.
